


【马九】世界上的另一个

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)





	【马九】世界上的另一个

最开始的时候我们是坐着的，我和马克，我们两个人，面对面地坐在椅子上，属于餐厅的区域，当然了，我们的屋子很小所以其实没有那么明显的区域划分，餐桌和沙发几乎要连在一块，而我们分别坐在我们的椅子上。  
马克是在做些什么呢？其实我也不知道，我盯着他发了一会的呆，觉得大概是在做他的作业或者是之类的，我也应该做作业的，我也有作业要做，我知道那些印着题目的纸张都还在书包里放着，我只是不想把屁股从椅子上挪动去放着书包的沙发上而已。  
虽然它距离我的直线距离并不会超过五十厘米，但是我仍然懒得动而已。  
紧接着我的坐姿就变得开始懒散了起来，像是没有骨头那样懒洋洋地摊开来，我觉得自己变成了蜡制的小人，像是我们——我和马克在生日的时候买的蜡烛那样，被火点燃以后就融化成小小的一滩，然后凝固成一团很漂亮的颜色。  
我问马克可不可以多买一点这样的蜡烛，五彩斑斓的，好多颜色混合在一起，哪怕是融化过以后难以清理的痕迹也会是很可爱的尸体，我说我好喜欢这些蜡烛，然后马克说好。  
第二天我们去买了一整盒，不过至今都没有打开来用过，因为找不到打火机了。  
实际上和我的整理癖有点不太搭的是，在打火机这件事上我确实是个有点丢三落四的人，无论是多么严谨的人——我想，无论多么严谨，多么的有条理，他仍然没有办法逃脱名为昨天才买的打火机今天就找不到了这样的一个魔咒。  
门口的玄关上有一个盒子用来放买的打火机，有的时候是从外面回家的时候带回来的，有的时候是突然在收拾东西的时候从哪个意想不到的盒子里翻出来的，简直像是在做寻宝游戏，但即便这样还是没有办法阻止盒子里的打火机基本上永远没有办法保持前一天的数量。  
“那就放在窗台上做装饰吧”  
我们马克的确是一个浪漫的家伙，所以他这样提议，于是我们原本种植者几棵小小的、有点丑丑的植物的窗台上有了一些腊制品的陪伴，五颜六色的，增添了很多鲜活的生命力。  
只是现在我盯着窗台上的那几根蜡烛，他们的脚已经变成了汤，女巫集会上架在柴火上咕嘟咕嘟冒着让人心惊胆战的泡泡的汤，而这说明的问题就是，我应该躺到地上去。  
我在艰难地挪动着自己架在李马克的大腿上的腿的时候这样想，出的汗使得我们两个皮肤之间的距离变得更近，所以在试图抬起我的腿的时候传来的皮肤撕扯开的疼痛让我几乎要叫起来了，这是叫我不要离开李马克腿吗？  
我又想起来那些连体婴儿们，被用刀或者是斧子劈开他们原本相连着的身体，大脑或者是心脏，会是什么样的感受？世界终于清净一点了，或者是什么的，我不知道，上生物课的时候老师播放着这样的视频给我们看，有的同学怪叫着说好奇怪，我却觉得他们好可怜，真的好可怜啊，为什么要把他们分开？两个人永远在一起多好，这样的话一点都不会孤单。  
我也许是这个星球上最害怕一个人呆着的家伙，在家里的话就一定要缠着爸爸妈妈，做饭的时候也要跟着，工作的时候也要跟着，“我们廷祐真是黏人的小家伙啊”  
我以为这是称赞，至少父母是，但是在长大了以后才发现原来并不是所有人都像我这样这么需要和他人呆在一起，虽然不是有那么敏锐观察力的家伙，但基本的眼色还是有的。  
所以我总是在想我会不会有那么一个生下来原本就和我身体相连的兄弟，和我有相似的容貌和性格，我们都是留在这个星球上的有点格格不入的人，可是他却背着我一个人先逃跑了。  
妈妈听完我的提问之后给我看了我出生时候的照片，告诉我说我出生的时候就是这么小小的皱巴巴的一个小丑东西，“只有这一个哦我们廷祐，我们廷祐是这个世界上独一无二的”  
是吗，好吧，我盯着照片里那个皱巴巴的小孩，鼻子底下好像还有一点亮晶晶的东西，真是不讲卫生的小东西。  
虽然独一无二这个词语会让我觉得很高兴，“独一无二的金廷祐”，但是，但是如果有人可以陪我一起就好了。  
不过还好我现在找到了愿意时时刻刻和我呆在一起的家伙，不会嫌我烦人，也不会和我说拜托廷祐啊，我们还是稍微各自拥有一点自己的空间吧，所以就算我幻想中的兄弟抛弃了我一个人在这个世界上，我也会觉得稍微没有那么难受了。  
“你在干什么？”  
我们亲爱的马克终于发现了我正在做的高难度动作，后知后觉的我们马克，终于把精神转移到我的身上来了，也许是因为我现在看上去像是什么杂耍演员，只是表演的空间比较狭小，观众也并不是很捧场，他有点困惑，我当然能感觉到。  
我的两条腿都是悬空着的，一条搭在他的腿上，另外一条在和空气进行搏斗。  
“没什么”  
我告诉他，然后继续和看不见的对手进行着博弈，我想应该禁止李马克以后在家的时候穿短裤——不过那样的话他也许就会有充分的理由正大光明地只穿着内裤在家里走来走去——你知道的，那是一种非常危险的行为，我这样想着，我们俩的皮肤紧紧的黏在一起，像是涂上了什么强效胶水一样。  
得用点劲才行，我在心里对自己说，得用点劲，不过如果一直这样摆放着的话，我的腿和马克的腿，一直这样放在一块，应该会永远连在一起吧？  
这样想着的时候，我和马克变成了像是在玩三人两足的游戏一样，那些画面涌进了我的脑袋里，有些滑稽，我想，我和马克互相搭着，用三条腿走路，那样的画面让我笑了起来，然后我哐当一下摔在了地上。  
我和空气人的打架输了，我有点遗憾的想着，看着天花板。  
“你在干什么？”  
在短暂的把脑袋低下来看了我一眼之后他又转了回去，反正，反正他的手正抓着我的脚踝，这样他可以肯定的说我没有什么事情，只是我们亲爱的马克还是有点困惑于我在干些什么。  
大部分情况下他总是摸不清楚我在干什么，有的时候他会问我在干嘛，有的时候他不会，但没有关系，我只是觉得他刚才瞪着眼睛问我“在干嘛”的时候很性感，仅此而已。  
“太热了”  
我用简短的语言对李马克刚才的问题进行了回应，因为实在是太热了，我想，就算我们那台在二手市场上花了整整一天的时间淘来的质量算得上非常不错的空调压缩机正在孜孜不倦地工作，在一层玻璃之外发出轰隆隆的巨响，也不能影响我就算是坐在出风口底下也热的脑门上开始冒汗的程度。  
所以我才会躺在地上，并不是因为我输了一场和透明人的架。  
“马克呀”  
我再一次喊着李马克的名字，过了两秒钟之后听见他模模糊糊地从我的脑袋上传来的一声答应我的声音 ，“嗯”  
又过了两秒钟，我听见他把笔放下来搁在桌面上的声音，然后椅子挪动了一下，他稍微坐的没有刚才那么拘谨了，我能看到他的坐姿，现在马克不是刚才那样的好学生正在学习的姿势，改变成了在我们吃饭、打游戏或者是坐着发呆什么也不干的时候的放松的姿态。  
“怎么啦？”  
我没有回答他，因为不知道应该回答些什么，没有怎么样，也没有任何的想法，我正躺在地板上企图汲取楼下开了空调的人家送来的冷气，而我的大脑一片空白——也许在下一秒又不是空白了。  
“马克呀”  
我呼喊着我们亲爱的李马克的姓名，对他说道，“和我一起躺下吧”  
当两个人都躺下的时候就会使得天花板成为我们共同欣赏的荧幕，正在和李马克共同攒钱购买投影仪用来在即将到来的无所事事的暑假时间里通过观看电影来消磨时间，但显然就算我努力打工了也很有可能没办法在假期结束之前达成这样的目标。  
“请你看电影吧”  
我这样对马克说，“你要看仔细”  
我像平常那样要求他，然后李马克回答我说好。  
我们把灯关了，不是按灯的开关，而是直接把电源从插座上给拔掉了，房间里一下子就暗了下来，只有窗户外面的灯光照进来，在地面上还有墙面上留下了很多怪异的形状，天花板变成了荧幕，默剧正在上演，“懒鬼”  
李马克对我的行为进行了评价，我无所谓地耸了耸肩，不觉得地板上比刚才坐着凉快多了吗？我抓着他的手腕问他，靠他靠的很近，像我们平常躺在床上的时候那样，他说是的。  
那当然，我得意洋洋地跟他炫耀，然后叫他看仔细，点烟的时候他叫我小心别把烟灰掉在地上，我说好，然后把另外一支塞进他嘴里，又凑过去给他点燃了。  
这样做的时候我总是闭着眼睛，因为李马克的眼睛总是瞪得圆圆的，我会从里面看见自己，这样会让我觉得不好意思。  
我躺倒回去，这一次李马克的手臂枕在我的脖子底下，那其实有点热，我想说，但是很舒服，所以我只是调整了下姿势，好让自己靠的更舒服一点，烟圈从我嘴里吐出来，然后上升到天花板上，再在空调出风口的位置被风吹的缓缓飘散开，“你看，云”  
我用没有夹着烟的手指给他看，因为担心烟灰掉下来，那样的话又要打扫，我不喜欢打扫，因为很浪费时间，特别是在这样热的夏天，打扫只会让我出更多的汗，我问他觉得像不像一匹马，我说我超级喜欢马，小的时候我希望自己变成一只马，“一只马”  
“匹”  
李马克纠正我，“哎呀”  
“好吧”  
我承认是我说错了，“一匹马”  
我给他说我小时候对马的喜爱，去动物园的时候和小马合影的照片，和爸爸妈妈说自己想在动物园里住下来，和小马住在一起，是那样的喜欢，“可惜找不到了”  
那样遗憾的心情在我说出口的时候又慢慢地蔓延上来了，喜欢的东西总是会消失掉的，以各种各样的方式，就像变成了汤的蜡烛或者是在我下一次去动物园的时候就换掉了的小马，“真可惜”所以我又说了一遍，然后李马克在我耳朵边上说嗯，真可惜。  
过了一会他又说了一句，好可爱。  
“嗯？”  
然后他没有回答我，只是用另一只手伸过来把我嘴里的烟给拿走了，因为已经抽完了，几乎要烫伤我的嘴唇了，他坐起来，没有开灯，只是在找烟灰缸放在哪里，“沙发底下？”  
我有点不确定的提醒他，因为昨天我也是这么躺着的，所以大概他也许会在沙发底下找到被我用完之后不小心用脚踢进去了的烟灰缸——或许还有些乱七八糟的别的东西，总之他找到了，然后又躺了回来。  
于是我立刻又像刚才那样紧紧地趴在了他的身上，我们马克的身体是那样的熟悉和温暖，虽然在这个天气了温暖是非常不必要的一个优点，但至少我趴得很舒服。头顶上的烟消失了，没有触发烟雾报警器，真好，我想，对着天花板的时候想着我消失掉的小马，好像也没有很伤心，我几乎快要睡着了。  
“马克呀”  
真的是太热了，我想，我的皮肤的温度似乎又在慢慢上升了，也许是因为楼下的人家出门把空调关了使得地板的温度也在被外面的空气同步了，也许是因为李马克身上的温度太高了，而我贴着他贴的很紧，所以我的身体温度也在上升着。  
总之我觉得晕晕乎乎的，就像是把那一整盒的蜡烛都摆放在我的身边然后用打火机把它们都给点燃了，一定会很漂亮吧那样的话，  
那样的话比起会被烟给呛死，我可能会先因为慢慢地点火太累而累死。  
不过总之就是我的脑袋变得晕晕乎乎的了，世界从我的周围消失了，但是有人抱着我，是我的兄弟吗？我又想起来了，是那个我消失许久的，丢下我一个人在这个世界上逃跑了又折返回来找我的兄弟吗？二十三光年的路程是多远？个十百千万...我的脑海里跳出来了一堆数字，叫我的脑袋痛起来了。  
我就说一定是妈妈骗了我，我一定是会有一个兄弟的，他从前和我分享着呼吸，分享着心跳，分享着任何一个小秘密。  
我们亲密无间，我们无话不说，我们无话不谈，我们一起笑，一起哭，一起难过，一起快乐，我们是这个世界上联系最为紧密的人。  
所以这个秘密他一定是知道的。  
“马克呀，我真的超级超级喜欢你的，你知道的吧？”


End file.
